I love you Means Forever, No Matter What
by Blood on the Sunflowers
Summary: What happens when Holy Roman Empire keeps his promise? THE THERORY IS BROKEN! Holy Roman Empire is alive and Germany is definitly not happy about it. Rated T for cursing, awesomeness and EPIC kissing scenes! Your Opinions and Ratings are wanted!
1. Finding The Light

Hello Everybody! THis is Blood on the Sunflowers and Im happy to say

THIS STOY KICKS THE HRE=GERMANY THEORY STRAIGHT IN THE VITAL REGIONS!

Dont worry though, I still love germany though... and GermanyX(...) is in my top three!

Unfortuanitly its not very popular... :(

Want to find out who i'm talking about?

JUST READ THE STORY!I promise I'll have the rest of the story downloaded by this weekend :(

Anyway, Disclaimer time! Russia?

Russia: Blood on the sunflowers does not own Hetalia, She does own my heart though ^ J ^

Author: awww! I love you to Russia ;)

* * *

><p><strong>HRE's POV<strong>

The light was blinding as I opened my eyes, looking to the completely white world around me. After a few painstaking minutes of letting my eyes adjust to the light, I'm finally able to see color. I was surrounded by trees, the sky appearing overhead, a lovely light blue color with fluffy white clouds passing by. The wind blew softly, the air being warm and light, swaying the branches so it looked like they were waving at me. I lay there for a few minutes, just staring up at the sky, my mind and heart filled with the peace that comes with just waking up, my thoughts yet to betray it. Then suddenly the memories come flooding in like a tsunami. My status, my Empire, the war, all of memories flushes through me one after another, all betraying such a sad looking life. That is, until Italy comes to mind. Suddenly, my memories were filled with only her sweet face, her love of pasta, the green dress and white bandana she always wore. I could hear her voice, letting out sweet little "Ve's" and the way she painted such beautiful portraits and paintings.

I was then aware of something, a smell...and I could feel myself involuntarily gag. I then realized how dry my mouth was, and I began to cough. I try to move my limps only to find...I couldn't. I roll my eyes down, even finding that hard to do, and look down at my uniform. I felt myself completely disgusted, looking at how small my uniform was on me, and how it was torn in some places. I suddenly realized the smell was actually me, and I wondered _how long have I been asleep?_

_Flashback_

_I could still remember walking into the forest, trying to escape the war, my body torn to shreds, soaked in blood, watching as the rain fell both onto the ground and onto me. I remember finally tripping over a branch, and falling face first into the mud. I flipped myself over to look into the crying skies, wondering if they were crying for me. I could feel my own tears streaming down my face, starting to feel the numbness close over my body, my vision starting to blur. I could only see her face, and cherish it in my mind. I knew I was fading, like so many countries before me. I knew I would soon be residing into death, but I didn't want to. All I ever wanted to do was to see my little Chibitalia again, my sweet Northern Italian country. I tried fighting death, but I could feel it wrestle me down, and the world was slipping out of my grip. I remember right on the brink of consciousness, saying aloud "I'm sorry Italy,"_

I move my arm a few inches closer to my body, using whatever little strength I had left to feel the strong wooden grip of my sword. I knew full well I couldn't take a push broom into battle, so I had converted the wooden part of the broom into the handle of sword. Just feeling it made me feel closer to my little Chibitalia. I looked back up into the sky, wondering how much longer I would be able to stay here. I hear a rustling in the bushes and look up to see a man with shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a white sweater and …_a pink skirt_. I give the man an odd look and say "Who are you?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, looking me over for a few seconds, seeing in his eyes a look of disapproval, when he mocked, "Like, I am totes Poland, and who in Gucci's name are you?"

* * *

><p>How come Poland isnt in every story?<p>

I LOVE HIM AND HIS CROSS DRESSING!

:D

Lol, Flame me, I, unlike some people, want to hear your opions!

Oh and for my Friend Emily

I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY, GERMANY NO EQUAL HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!

Dont try to tell me otherwise

I Dont care what that Valentines strip says!

I still dont believe it! D:


	2. Same Old, Same Old

HEY HEY HEY! :D

Sorry about not posting it sooner

How come I suddenly find myself unable to get a break nowaday? DX

Im not cool I know and I hate to make you guys wait, so Here you GO!

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT!<p>

**This is in Germany's POV**

"DOITSU! DOITSU! Where are you? I could hear from the halls of my house and sighed, trying to repress a smile. Even on my days off, the little Italian couldn't leave me alone, which, of course I found amusing. Finally, after waiting for a whole two minutes, Italy burst through my office door, chanting my name over and over, running over to my desk, smiling his usual closed eyed smile.

I couldn't help but love everything about the little Italian. His hair, his amber eyes, his attitude on life, and especially the curl on the side of his head. He had became the light of my life when we became allies, making everyday bright and exciting for me, knowing full well that his random craziness never seemed to stop entertaining me, though it also was partially irritating. It has been so long since World War II, and I was happy to see that even though his boss told him to join the Alliance, he still wanted to be friends with me. I had had felt betrayed, but secretly was overjoyed to see how much I meant to him. I knew one of these days I would find the courage to tell him how I felt, and I was dearly hoping that day would be soon.

"Doitsu! I was looking for you everywhere! Do you want to make pasta with me Ve~?" He asked, jumping up and down with excitement, his accent thick and making my heart flutter.

"Sure, why not?" I groan, irritation leaking into my voice, and I yell at my mind for letting my usual habits towards others be used on Italy.

He let out a happy "Ve~!" and grabbed my arm, trying to pull me towards the kitchen, me following behind feeling the blush rush into my face and try to hide the fact I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

* * *

><p>Ok so some of the chapters are going to be in HRE's POV and others Germany's<p>

sorry if its confusing I will try to bold it out at the top who's POV it will be :D

Hope you enjoyed it :D

ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Russia: DA!


	3. Recovery

The Delicious Tomato Song...

Epic, Just plain Epic

* * *

><p><strong>HRE'S POV<strong>

After driving me to his home, and having to answer all of my questions on what everything was, he finally carried me into his house since I was still unable to move. I look and see he's on the verge of a breakdown. I look over and see a man with long shoulder length brown hair tied into a pony tail staring at me, his light blues eyes filled with shock. "Poland... who is this?" he asks, his eyes filled with shock, and I could tell he recognized me besides having grown up, covered in rags, with my hair reaching down my back.

Dumping me into the other man's arms, he blasts out in fury "How the heck am I suppose to, like know! I was like, right in the middle of like the woods, like trying to get over my hatred of nature, like when I found him laying on the ground...like actually in the dirt! Then he like forced me to carry him, since like he can't walk. Then like we get to my car and like asks 'Where's the horses' and I'm like 'What the Heck? Why would there be horses attached to my car!' and then, on the whole like ride here, he couldn't stop asking questions about everything we saw, and like, I had to answer EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! He wouldn't like freaking stop! I'm going to take a hot bath, _now!_" then he storms out of the room in a huff. I look up into the man's eyes, seeming nervous and highly apologetic, when he says "Sorry about him. He's not exactly...use to other people; actually, he's much shyer around most people he doesn't know. I'm Lithuania by the way, you probably remember me and him use to be the Lithuanian/Polish Commonwealth," I nod, remembering them slightly, but sort of dazed and tired due to the day's events. He sees this, and says "Why don't I bring you into the guestroom?" and he begins to walk with me in his arms to a different part of the house. I could feel my eyes going heavy, and my thoughts became fuzzy as I didn't even try to protest the sleep trying to take me. Finally I feel a comforter hit my back, and before he could even let me go, I let the blackness swallow me.

Days go by, me either sleeping or getting woken up to eat something, trying to regain my strength. Since I am a nation, it didn't take that long, for what I was able to gather, maybe about a week? After refreshing myself up, getting changed into a suit left out for me, I slowly made my way down the stairs, where I heard noise coming from the kitchen. I walk in, and in shock by what I see. There's Lithuania saying something to Poland...who was hugging him from behind..._giggling._

"_Poland..._ I'm trying to cook breakfast! Can you please give me a little space?"

"No," He whispered, putting his head into Lithuania's hair, and I let out a small awkward gasp. They both looked up at me, Lithuania's mouth opening in horror, while Poland just blushed. Suddenly Poland rushed out of the room, his face as red as a tomato, leaving me there standing alone in the kitchen with Lithuania. I stood there frozen in shock, trying to process what exactly just happened, asking him the question I feared most

"What year is it?" I ask him, unable to look into his eyes, keeping them positioned onto the ground.

"Listen I know back before..." he began to say, waving his arms, his face going almost redder then Poland's. I just ask him the same thing, and he responds "Two Thousand and Eleven," I just look back into his wide blue eyes, and feel my heart sink. It had been almost a century...a century since I've seen my brother, a century since I've seen my friends, _a century since I've seen my Chibitalia._ I could feel the tears weld up in my eyes, the feeling of loneliness hits me like a ton of bricks. "So, affections like that...are accepted now?" I ask,

He simply nods, looking back towards the door where Poland just left saying "Most of the countries have..._relations_, similar to me and Poland," he looked at me and simply said with a small smile seen on the edge of his lips "Love doesn't pick a gender, does it? Just a person, who can love you back," I look back at Lithuania and though I feel uncomfortable about it, I simply nod, and make my way back to my room.

I spend a whole month at Lithuania and Poland's house, learning more about the new world and the newest in technology and history. It's the day before I go to the address Poland and Lithuania gave me to go visit my Chibitalia. Though, I found it rather odd how they seemed so hesitant when I brought up the subject of Italy. I take one last look in the mirror before going to bed and see not a boy, but a man.

Throughout the month, I have regained my strength and now had a good build for my height on me. The old clothes Lithuania gave to me consisted of an old navy blue tunic, grey pants and black combat boots. My hat apparently, from Poland, was unable to be found, so after a quick buzz cut from Lithuania, I had my blonde hair laid flat on my head, my bangs right above my eyebrows no longer giving it the smoothed back look I had as a kid.

The next day, I make my way out of the house of Poland and Lithuania, waving as I made my way to what they called an "airport" to get me to Italy's house. I knew I didn't have to worry about them telling anyone of my existence yet, both of them knew from my constant talking with them, that I would prefer to show myself when I was ready. I thought to myself as I got on the plane to Italy "_One day, I'll pay back for all that they did for me,"_

* * *

><p><em>I LOVE POLANDXLITHUANIA!<em>

For all of you wondering why I described Holy Rome like that,

I got it from his Shoutwiki page XD

Russia: It is still not as cool as mine though ^ J ^

Author: Russia, why are you always in my Authors notes even though you not in ANY PART OF THIS STORY?

Russia:...'Cause im Plushy...

Author: *Glomps* PLUSHY! Ok onto the next chapter

Russia: Get her off of me, da? DX


	4. You again

WARNING~! WARNING~!

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF  
>I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF~!<p>

OMG, I love to write Fluff! I mean its so...

Russia: Fluffy?

Author: YES!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>HRE'S POV<strong>

I stand by the doorstep, knees shaking; butterfly's dancing in my stomach, trying my best to keep my emotions under wraps. I waited outside her house, the house of my Chibitalia, probably all grown up by now. I expected a lot of things to happen, a lot of different possibilities, ranging from the happier ones, to she remembers me and is still in love with me, to the horrible almost unimaginable ones, where she hates my guts and tells me I should have stayed away, or worse, stayed dead. What I didn't expect, after I knock gently, was a man in a blue uniform to open the door, looking exactly like a full grown version of my Chibitalia, eyes closed and a look of confusion to seeing someone he doesn't recognize, standing on his porch "_This can't be right," _I think to myself _"This can't be the little girl I remember," _

"Is this the house of the Northern part of Italy?" I ask, looking back between my shoes and the face of the confused Italian man in front of me. He brightens at my question and says "Ve~ that is me!" He smiles a closed eyes smile, and suddenly, I don't think... I just know. I know now that my Chibitalia wasn't a little girl, but a little boy. I knew now, why Poland and Lithuania always got really awkward when I mentioned "her".

I knew how many countries back when my empire was still standing, would have freaked out at the realization of this. I would of probably have done so too. But then I remembered, this was a new time period, a completely different world then I had been living in before. They showed me it was ok now to be different, that being homosexual wasn't a bad thing, as it was back to when my Empire still stood strong. I could still remember Lithuania's words _"Love doesn't pick a gender, does it? Just a person, who can love you back"_

I realized I had been standing there for awhile, my Chibitalia standing on the porch waiting for me to say something. I finally stammer out, now unable to look at _his _face, the face of the_ man_ I loved, while my whole face shown bright red "Do you mind if I come in for a few minutes?" He shook his head, stepping outside of the doorway to let me in. He closed the door behind him, cooing out a sting of "Ve's" as he hoped off what looked to be a very large kitchen, cabinets in every shape and direction covering the walls.

"Would you like some Pasta? Pasta is good Ve~?" he asks me, and trying to hold in a laugh I say in the straightest voice I can "Yes, please,"

He starts to make the pasta from scratch, his face meaningful and concentrated opening and closing the cabinets, grabbing this and that, while talking to me as he prepared the dough. "So, what is your name?" He asked me, and I gasped, completely forgetting that I was unrecognizable as a grownup, besides my hair color and eyes staying the same.

"Uh...that's not important...right now," I answer back, unable to think of anything, and knowing I couldn't lie to a face so innocent and pure hearted. As far as I could tell, he hadn't changed a bit from our childhood...mentally, of course. He was the same overly happy, free-spirited, low attention spanned child I remembered, except now in a fully grown Italian man's body. I looked over at his curl jumping up and down in place, remembering even since I was a child, wanting to tug on it a little. He kept asking question after question as I stood in the corner watching him work; avoiding what questions I could, unable to tear my eyes away from him. After an hour or two, he suddenly had a bowl of steaming pasta ready, covered in tomatoes and meatballs. He led us to his dining room where he set down the pasta, running back into the kitchen just to get us some plates and utensils, then setting it down in front of me, pouring the pasta onto my plate. I wasn't hungry, but not to seem rude, I grabbed the fork, twisting it into the pasta, and then shoved it in my mouth.

The pasta tasted exactly like how he use to make it when Austria let him, tasting better than anything else in the world. I suddenly feel tears running down my faces, my emotions of being reunited with Chibitalia finally taking control of me, causing me to cry. I tried my best to stop them, but they just kept flowing down my face, and I start to feel a sob rising from my chest. "Are you ok, Ve? Italy asks me, sitting in the chair next to mine, for once his eyes being wide open, the same color of caramel I remember them being. Suddenly, I didn't want, I _needed_ to feel him against me once more, having been separated from him for so many years.

I tackle him to the floor, and watch his eyes turn from worry to fear in only the fewest seconds. Neither of us said anything, my tears now falling onto his cheeks and hair, while I stared directly into his startled eyes. I put my face against his gently and kiss him. Kiss him like the first time we kissed, kissed him like the last time we said goodbye.

At first he was scared, flailing out his arms, trying to rip me away from him. Then I could tell realization to who I was hit him...because suddenly he was grabbing me, trying to pull every part of me closer to him, his mouth attacking mine like a cheetah attacks its prey. I tried to keep up with no avail, wrapping my thick arms around his neck, when suddenly I could feel his body shaking with what sounded to me where sobs. My tears still flowing, I ended the kiss, standing up from his shaking, sobbing body and picked him up bridal style, and start walking my way to the couch with him. I sit down, letting him sit on my lap while he hid his face into my tunic, letting the fabric catch his tears in it. Eventually he stopped, and looked up into my eyes, wiping whatever stray tears where on his face away, his smile reaching his opened bright amber eyes. I moved into the corner of the couch, Italy right behind me, and laid my back against a pillow, letting Italy lay down onto my chest, snuggling into my tunic. He looked up at me, smiling happy, but a little sad as he asked me "Do you still love me Roma?"

"Since the 900's," I tell him softly. I could hear him giggle, probably remembering when we were both so little, saying the exact same to each other as we were now. It had been so many years ago that we found ourselves in the same situation, this time not having to worry about wars or battles. I didn't know why I was still here, since I already knew that both my Empire and my Nation crumbled. I remembered hearing an old saying from one of the older countries; one I knew no longer existed, saying something about a nation never dying as long as someone believed it was still there. I wondered if it was Italy's hope that kept me alive for so long.

I smiled back at him, hearing him let out a yawn and stretch a little, letting him close his eyes and lay onto my chest. A few minutes later I look down at his face, only to notice now he fell asleep, clutching onto me as if he didn't, that I would disappear once again.

* * *

><p>Awww... :D<p>

Don't you just love Fluff?

I do :)

and dont worry, I will NEVER, NEVER, Write Lemon XD

Korea: You know I created Lemon ;)

Author: Korea...Do you even know what Lemon is?

Korea:...maybe...

Author: No, you don't, so please dont talk about it!

Korea: :'(

Author: Awww... D: Fine, heres a plate of virtual cookies

Korea: COOKIES!

Anyway, since I already made them...

If you can guess who I'm going to pair Germany (Since I am NOT a cold hearted Monster, and he IS the a part of my 2nd fav. pairing, and I freakin love his accent XD)

I will give YOU a plate of vitual cookies :D

Oh and this does not Apply to you Emily since you already know what is it -_-


	5. Jealousy is Poison

PRIVYET!

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Germany's POV<strong>

I drive right up to Italy's house and walk in like I own the place. I had felt this random surge of courage rush through me during my view of my quarterly reports, and not wanting to lose it, I raced as fast as I could to Italy's house, top speed, trying my best to not hit anyone unlucky enough to be in my way. Unfortunately, once I enter his living room, I'm in for the shock of my life.

There is a _total stranger_ sitting in the crook of his couch, staring down at Italy sleeping peacefully in his lap.

He didn't even seem to notice me, but I made my presence known by screaming "MEIN GOTT, WHO ARE YOU?" The man looked over at me, his features taking on a look of shock for a few seconds before it his mouth turned into a snarl, a look of defense now shown in his eyes. Italy jumped out of his sleep, raising his head off the man's chest behind him, looking at me with a look of surprise filling out his face. I can't help but feel a little blush run into my face, which quickly dies down once I felt the other man's glare bore into my face.

"Doitsu?" Italy questioned, rubbing his eyes, standing up and looking back at me. I ignored him and walked back to the man still sitting in the crook of the coach, his dark ocean blue eyes glaring straight into my lighter, icy ones. He looked like he was calculating a problem in his head, before finally relaxing back, his face still holding a look of suspicions. The Italian, finally waking up from his drossiness, came up and gave me a hug before cooing out "Ve~ I am glad to be seeing you Germany!" If looks could kill, I would be on my fifth life with the way the man on the coach was giving me the death glare. I don't know what inside of me makes me do it but I wrap my arms around the little Italian, pulling him close to my chest and saying "I am glad to see you too Italy.

Usually, during any sign of affection given by him, I would get embarrassed and shrug him off, not wanting him to see me blush, so this definitely surprised him. I could hear a small growl escape from the other man's throat, and to attract the attention back to him, I heard him call out "Chibitalia,"

I was confused and I looked down at the Italian still in my arms as his whole face lit up like a tomato, escaping my grasp and walking over towards the stranger on the coach, his face trying to muster a scowl, but failing in attempt, as he says "Ve~ Roma please call me Italy in public" I see the young man's face brighten up a little, making sure I was paying attention then saying "Well, it seems your friend here is a little confused about why there's a complete stranger in your house, since I can tell he was before _our _time,"

The way he stretched out the word 'our', you would think it was a secret club they were discussing. Italy looked back at me with his usual smile saying "Ve~ I almost forgot! This is Holy Roman Empire, but you can call him Holy Rome. Holy Rome, this is my best friend Germany," The man stood up, and I noticed he was about my height with the same built. He walked over and presented his hand, telling me "Me and Chibitalia...I mean _Italy_, lived together when we were kids for a long time with Austria and Hungary," His face seemed to take on a very professional expression and tone, very similar to mine._ "With all the similarities between us, you would think we were twins," _Germany thought to himself, finally taking his hand and shaking it, despite not wanting to, but also not wanting to hurt Italy's feelings.

"Anyway, Roma will be staying around for awhile with us, right Roma?" The man, now known to me the ex-nation of the Holy Roman Empire, nodded; keeping his eyes glued onto Italy, rather than actually even try to look at me. Italy seemed to almost dance at the news, letting out a happy "Ve~" and tackling the man to the couch, giggling like a little girl. The man's whole face went tomato red, and I could feel the anger...no not anger, what was the word for it..._JEALOUSY_, flow straight into my features_. _The word made my face screw up considerably, but both men on the couch were too busy with each other to really notice me. Finally, Holy Rome was able to get the happy cooing Italian off of him, when Italy suddenly stopped in place, shouting out "**Mio dio**! My pasta! I left it out!" and rushing from the room at full speed, leaving both Holy Roman Empire and I suddenly stuck together in a room that seemed all at once too empty.

* * *

><p>O.o Ackward turtle...<p>

Oh and btw MioDio= "My God" in Italian

What will happen Next you ask?

Well, your going to COTINUE TO READ!

...and Join Mother Russia...

Author: ...

Russia: sorry...

Author: Out...

Russia: wha...?

Author: I don't want to see you til Chapter seven.

Russia: But...

Author: :(

Russia: *Walks out of story*

Author: ;) continue!


	6. MINE!

I'M ONLY GOING TO BrEAk,bReAK,BreAk,BREak, BreAK, Your HEART!

Anyway, Since Russia isn't here 'Cause he keeps pretending to be me, I have decided to invite an ACTUAL Character From the Story

Please Welcome: GERMANY!

Germany: Hi

Author: SO, how are you liking the story?

Germany: Well, for the most part... You have atleast 453 mistakes printed in this story, your descriptions are terrible, you idolize Holy Roman Empire to much , Italy is not as stuipid as you keep portraying him to be, You Capitalize things that don't need to be capitalized...

(an hour later)

... and your writing is just plain poor and boring all together

Author: You just hate that I keep bashing you, don't you

Germany:...Ja...

Author: I can't believe my best friends Half German with the way you act XP

I miss Russia...

* * *

><p><strong>HRE's POV<strong>

Damn him, the German man in the green military outfit! He barges into the house likes he owns the place, and then proceeds to interrupt Italy and me! Who did this guy think he was anyway? After secretly watching the man from the corner of my eye while Italy was trying to pull me into a tight hug, all I could see was the man's face light up with jealousy and hate.  
>"<em>I should of figured someone would be after my Chibitalia," <em>I told myself mentally, watching as Italy left the room, screaming something about leaving his pasta somewhere, leaving me alone with just the silent German for company. I figured facing him head on would be a better choice than just standing around saying nothing. I had to show him that Italy was_ mine_ and that I wouldn't let him go without a fight. "I can see it you know," I tell him, my features and tone of voice highly professional, as if I was at a business meeting  
>'See what?" He asks me, trying to keep the same composure.<br>"Your jealous," the look he gives back is full of shock, words trying to form inside his mouth, only to come out in a mumble. "Let me tell you, I have loved him since the 900's, long before you were even a country. I have waiting a painstaking _century_ just to see him again and I am not going to let him go, never, not until the day he tells me to,"

The man just gives me a glare, then insulting "You left him, and you know who was there for him, me, not you, me, and you know what, I intend to _actually _stay here, unlike you" Both of us got into the positions as if we were about to pounce onto each other, when Italy walked into the room, happily as always, oblivious to there being any tension in the room. He walked over to me, saying in his happy sing-song voice "Hey Holy Rome, do you kn-,"

Before he can finish his sentence I pull him against me, making sure that Germany was watching, and put my head into his hair, breathing in his scent. Italy went completely quiet, but I could hear a small gasp from Germany, so I smirked, turning Italy around and placing a very small, gentle kiss on his lips. I could practically hear the man's heart breaking from across the room, and I pulled Italy back against my chest, letting him bury his tomato red face in my tunic. I look back up at the personification of Germany, watching as his face fell into a look of despair and a lone tear fell down his cheek. I couldn't help but feel bad, watching the man's heart fall right out of his chest. I looked straight into his hopeless eyes staring at me, and mouthed the words "I'm sorry," before he bolted out the still open front door. Hearing the sounds of a car driving fast away, Italy looks back up at me, his face still a little flushed, asking "Ve~ where'd Doitsu go? "

I look down into his curious eyes, and told him "He had to go home for awhile, but he'll be back," I know how true these words were, that the fight between Germany and me is yet to be over, but Italy just lets out another happy "Ve~:" laying his head back into my chest, causing me to feel like I didn't care.

* * *

><p>Germany: Was it really nessicary to treat me like that?<p>

Author: Yes

Germany: Besides, now you have over 571 mistakes...

Author: -_- Don't make me throw you to the Fangirls...

Germany: ...


	7. Thunderstorms and Meetings

Russia: I'm back, I...

Author: *Glomp* NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!

Russia: Da, you join Mother Russia now?

Author: Nope, sorry ;D

Russia: Aw... D:

* * *

><p><strong>HRE's POV<strong>

I lay awake in my bed, thinking of the day's events, trying to grasp a hold of what exactly happened. I look out my window and see the sky is dark and surrounding by black clouds. Suddenly there was a boom, and the rain started to fall down in sheets, lightning booming outside, and the wind blowing in all directions. I already know what is going to happen, and I tried my hardest not to smile when I heard someone sniffling and walking around in the hallways.

"You can come in, Italy," I say, and before I could blink, my door bursts open and Italy basically jumped onto the guest bed he set up for me. I was happy to see he _at least_ had his boxers on, as he crawled under my covers, letting out a yelp when an especially loud thunder clap went off outside. After a few minutes, the storm begins to calm down a little outside and Italy finally poked his head out of the covers, ambers eyes open and looking straight into mine, letting out a questioning "Ve?" I can't help but go out into a full out grin, chuckling as there was another clap of thunder and he jumped. I made sure to savor this moment, looking down at Italy, startled and grabbing onto my arm, trying to calm himself down as the thunderstorm finally stopped.

"_I still couldn't believe how much I took him for granted when I was still a child," _I thought to myself "_It's hard to appreciate someone until they're gone," _I wanted to remember every moment I had with Italy. In my mind, even forever didn't seem long enough time to spend with my Chibitalia. I never wanted to let him go, and I was happy to see that neither did he, since he moved his head to rest onto my shoulder, sharing my pillow with me as we both turned our heads to look at each other.

"Hey Roma?" he questions me, crossing his fingers into mine, and causing me to blush "The World Meeting is held tomorrow in Switzerland...do you want to go, I mean...Ve..." I gave him a light kiss on the lips, and shook my head up and down, signaling a yes. I figure why not just get my reappearance over with? I did realize everyone would be in shock, and questions would be thrown at me like grenades, but as long as Italy was with me, I figured I would be fine. I couldn't actually wait to see the look on my brother, Prussia's, face. I definitely missed him, and I wanted to visit him soon anyway.

I felt myself falling asleep, and I accepted it, giving Italy's hand a quick squeeze, as to signal that I was still here, and let the blackness swallow me, a small smile played on my face, my hand forever caressing Italy's.

He skipped into the large meeting building, being his usual cheery self, humming a popular American song we had heard on the radio. I couldn't help but half hide behind Italy, walking slowly behind him, hoping that none of the countries see me. I knew that half of these countries wouldn't know me, but for countries like Austria and Hungary, I was terribly hoping that they wouldn't point it out to everyone. I saw a few countries chatting outside what looked to be the meeting room, and I was happy to see I didn't recognize any of them. Suddenly, I saw France walking outside of the meeting room, talking to another country, and I feel sick. Out of all the countries I didn't want to see, I especially didn't want to see France. I had already forgiven him for destroying my empire; it had already started to crumble, even before he came. Still, I felt uncomfortable as he began to cross the hallway, probably trying to charm the other country, since she seemed to be blushing about something he said. "Italy, where's the restroom?" I ask him quickly, wanting to get away, even for just a second.  
>"It's over there," he points towards a door all the way down the hallway, and I race as far as I can into the doors. I stopped after making it inside the doors, then leaning against the wall, I sat on the ground, letting out a huge breathe I didn't know I was holding. I let myself relax and calm down for a few minutes, taking in deep breathes, then letting them out. I finally regain my calmness and composure and walk out of the bathroom. I try to look for Italy from where I stood by the bathrooms, but was unable to see anything besides the few lingering countries as the stood outside the meeting room. Since one of the happened to be France, I decide to look around the other side of the building, trying to tell myself that Italy may have gotten himself lost, but the truth being I couldn't face any of the other countries without him.<p>

* * *

><p>What happened to Italy, you may ask?<p>

Well, I will tell you!

...In the next chapter X3


	8. Love is Happy Endings and Lost Dreams

Ok, so I decided to smash these to chapters together, since I am just awesome like that and am TIRED!

Like seriously, I am just posting all of these up now since I promised you guys I would post the rest over the weekend

Ughhhhhh... So tired

Russia: I do feel tired ^ J ^

Author: Russia, you not human, remember?

Russia: Oh ya ^ J ^

Hey, I have to write the last two chapters tommorow :P

I will try to get it done by the end of this weekend!

If I cant, I will promise by the end of the week!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany's POV<strong>

I see Italy waiting by the bathrooms, humming out what sounded like an American Pop song. After crying from the time I left Italy's house the day before, to halfway through the night, I began formulating a plan to win Italy back. Knowing full well how much Italy enjoyed the World Meetings (mostly to watch the other countries fighting each other) I decide to attend, knowing full well what my plan was going to be. Confess my love to him then kiss him, straight to the point, no more dodging the subject. I walked over to where Italy stood, and before he could call out 'Doitsu!" I grabbed his arm, and began leading him down the long hallways of the Meeting Building. I walked around a corner, Italy in tow, asking "Doitsu? Doitsu?" over and over. I stop, spun him around and suddenly unable to speak, and just kissed him full on. He tasted exactly like I imagined he would, the taste of sweet tomato sauce and pasta filling my senses. Though he didn't resist me kissing him, he just stood there like a statue, for once, actually standing still. I hear a noise a foot away from us, and I turn to see Holy Roman Empire standing there, his face taking on a look of shock, along with betrayal. I look at Italy and see sadness filling in his feature, reaching an arm out and saying; his voice weak and broken "Roma," Then Holy Roman Empire turned around and ran down the hall

**HRE's POV**

I could feel the tears running down my face as my emotions stirred inside of me, each trying their best to take control, only to be overthrown by another. I should have known he could never love me like I had hoped he did. I had left him for so many years, and this was the price I was now forced to pay. I kept my head down, running as fast as I could, trying my best to run away from not Italy, but my feelings, not paying attention to anywhere I was going. I grabbed the knob to a closed door, wrenching it open and running in, finally letting my held in emotions flow out of me in waves, sobs shaking my chest as I tried my best to keep myself standing. I hear someone cough and I finally take a look at my surrounding. Of course, out of all the rooms I stumbled into to cry, it had to be the room where the meeting was being held. Every single country in the room was starring straight at me, and I see Lithuania give me a nervous look. My embarrassment and sadness turns into rage, and I turn around and storm out of the room, wishing that I had never woken up that day in the woods. I walk straight into someone else, and I feel there iron hard grip grab me around my hip, pulling me into the hallway, and closing the doors to the Meeting Room. I'm suddenly pinned to the wall, Italy leaning up against me, his arms connected to the walls behind my shoulders and his face taking on that look of concentration I only see when he makes pasta. I wipe away the tears on my face and look down at him, asking, my tone harsh and cold "What do you want?"  
>He kisses me, and in that kiss of his, explains everything. He kisses me in that way he didn't kiss Germany, with love and passion, holding my hand and squeezing it. He pulls away from me, letting out a happy "Ve~!" when he sees in my eyes that I understand that what happened between him and Germany wasn't intentional. He looks at the double doors, then back at me and asks "Are you ready?"<br>I smile and say "Never," and he laughs, leading me by our already connected hands, into the meeting room to play "Twenty Questions," with all the other countries.

* * *

><p>AWWWWWWWWWWWW! :D<p>

Don't you just love a happy ending to a chapter?

Germany: No...

Author: Say another word and I will pair you up with NOBODY

Germany:...

Author: Good! :D

Anyway, next chapter you will find out my NUMBER 1. Most favorite Crack! pairing OF ALL TIME!

Russia: Sealand and Latvia?

Author: No,No, No, thats my THIRD favorite crack! pairing, silly commie ^ J ^

Russia:Yup that's me! THe Commie! hehehe :D

Author: Wait a minute...SEALAND! WHere's Russia

Sealand: uh oh O.o

Russia: *tied in corner with tape over his mouth*

Author: You know what... I like him like that.

Sealand: So I can be Russia now?

Author: SUre why not? ;)


	9. Germany Gets A Break After All

Russia: Hello Readers! This is Russia here to serve for your author notes, since SOMEONE decided to gang together with the little brat and tie me up ^ J ^

Author and Sealand: *Tied up in the corner with tape over there mouths trying to protest*

Russia: anyway, enjoy the chapter, da?

* * *

><p><strong>Germany's POV<strong>

I drown my sorrows just like I do in most of my most depressing times , with alcohol. So, I sit here at the bar, already half drunk in an empty bar that just happened to be just down the street from the Meeting building. Of course, they didn't have any type of German beers, so I was stuck drinking Swiss piss in a mug. "Did he ever care?" I ask myself, feeling a warm buzz rush throw me, making me shiver "or was it just 'cause I looked exactly like him?"

I put my head against the counter and sigh, feeling my depression just wash over me. Suddenly, I hear the door to the empty bar open, and someone walk in and sit right next to me. I don't look up, why would I need to? I probably don't know this guy anyway, and I didn't need him bugging me right now. He orders something and his voice sounds so familiar, so much like a country I'm trying to stop thinking about now, I look up and am in surprised by what I see

"Potato Bastard," he calls me, looking down at my depressed curled up form on the stool next to him, then picks up the beer the bartender put in front of him and takes a sip.

I give him a sort of confused glance, and ask, my voice sort of cracked "Lovino- I mean... South Italy, what are you doing here?"

Don't ask me how, but for some reason, I could tell he hated when people called him Romano. I would definitely hate it if everyone started calling me West, so I kind of figure that when everyone calls Feliciano "Italy" and Lovino "Romano" it makes Lovino feel as if he wasn't even a part of his own country. I see color reach his face, and I just give him an even more confused look, pulling up my head to look at him.

"Bastard, what do you care?"he murmurs and he turns his back to me, and even though I know he's trying to piss me off, I can tell for some reason he's hiding something. I decide to push a little and see if I can get him to tell me what's wrong.

"Are you sure?" I ask, grabbing him by his shoulder gently.

He suddenly stands up and gets up in my face screaming "WHAT DO YOU CARE ANYWAY? YOU TREAT ME BETTER THEN ANYONE ELSE DOES, THEN YOU SPEND ALL YOUR TIME AND ATTENTION ON FELICIANO! YOU KNOW, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CALLS ME SOUTH ITALY! NOT EVEN SPAIN CALLS ME SOUTH ITALY, OR EVEN LOVINO FOR THAT MATTER! IT'S ALL "ROMANO THIS." AND "ROMANO, THAT," MY NAME IS SOUTH ITALY OR LOVINO! NOT ROMANO," He starts huffing and puffing then, his face the color of one of the tomatoes he likes so much.

I just give him a dazed, and even more confused look by his outburst and just tell him "I'm sorry I don't acknowledge you more, and you are a part of Italy, no matter what anyone else calls you, never forget that," With the words, I lay my head back onto the table, just wanting to shrivel up in my own self-pity and wish that somehow, something will make me feel better. Suddenly, someone grabs the metal stool I am sitting on and spins me around to face them. I look and see South Italy's face only inches from mine, and he quickly, so that it only felt like a feather, brushes his lips against mine, before he escapes through the bar door faster than when he's in retreat. I simply sit there in shock, mouth agape, staring at the door he had just left through.

"Your boyfriend forgot to pay for his beer," the bartender tells me from behind, and I swivel my chair around, and just ponder on what just heart and head still hurt, but for some reason, now it just felt bearable. Maybe a good kick in the butt from Lovino is just what I need to get me back on my feet?I definitely knew that both Lovino and Feliciano were two parts of Italy, but Lovino was a totally different person from Feliciano, and for some reason...the thought made me smile a little. I left the bar after paying the tab, happy enough that I was sober enough that I would definitely remember this in the morning, and that my hangover would not be too bad. For some reason as I walked back to my hotel, my heart still felt hurt, crying out Feliciano's name, but somewhere deep, I could hear it chant out a new name, which sounded remotely like "Lovino, Lovino"

* * *

><p>Germany:...Romano? seriously -_-<p>

Russia: Actually you and Romano...

Germany: *Death Glare*

Russia: All will become one with Mother Russia anyway da?

Author: *Flailing in the corner, tied up with Sealand*

Germany: Mein Gott, I think they have learned there lesson, don't you think?

Russia: Neight, she will KILL ME now if I let her go, or atleast beat me with my own pipe

Germany: You can atleast take the tape off of her mouth

Russia:...Fine...

RIP!

Author: OWWW! WHY YOU! *(censored for all of you out there with sensitve minds)*

Germany: Out of all the countrys you pair me up with, you decide to go with the guy who calls me "Potatoe Bastard"?

Author: I love GEMANO! :D, Its like, my most favorist pairing, EVER!

Russia and Germany: *Silence*

Author: anyway, onto the next chapter :D

P.S. SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!


	10. Forever

Author: Instead of decribing everything that just happened, I will show you the end result

*Points at Germany and Russia in the corner tied up, while Sealand teases them, walking around and poking them in the face*

Germany and Russia: GET OFF OF US OR ELSE...

Author: If you even try to threaten him, I will call France while you two are still tied up...

Germany and Russia: *Silence*

Sealand: OWNED!

Author: Why can't I have him as my little brother instead of my super annoying one DX?

Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>HRE'S POV<strong>

The porch we both sat on looked like it would shatter in seconds, along with the rest of the house. For some reason, even after about half of a century, my house still stood standing, the same house Italy, Austria, Hungary, and I use to live in. Though the place was definitely almost in tatters, the paint peelings, pieces of wood everywhere, the house definitely a death trap to enter and the grass and flowers completely overgrown, the place still held the magic it had when we were both kids. We both sat here, quiet but content, just looking over everything in silence unless one of us remembered something and would point it out to each other to see if the other still remembered. I lay my back against the floor of the porch, and let my memories fly through my mind.

_Flashback_

_I still could remember when we entered back into the meeting room a month ago, holding hands as we re-entered the room I had a meltdown in, my eyes staring at my shoes. Everyone looked quietly at us, and all my instincts seemed to scream at me to run and get out of here. I hear a chair, a single chair, shuffle backwards, and the sound of footsteps approaching me, saying "Bruder, what's up with you? What are you wearing, and why did you cut your hair? What's been up with you these past few days? Germany, seriously look at me," I feel my heart stop, and I try to hide behind Italy, because I recognize that voice, and I wasn't happy to hear him call me the name of the man who tried to steal my Chibitalia away from me, and say that I was related to him._

_It made me feel like a spineless jellyfish standing behind Italy while the footsteps finally stopped in front of us. Being away from civilization for long sure changed the way you reacted around large groups of people, that was for sure. I felt like curling up into a ball and dying right on the spot instead of facing him, but I moved my head and stare right into his large red eyes. He looked exactly like I remembered him, except he was no longer in the old uniform he wore, and instead of his usual cocky grin he held, he actually looked worried about me. _

_His expression quickly changed as he stared into my dark blue eyes, and he quickly fell to his knees, looking up at me, and in a weak voice, calling out "Bruder?"_

_I give him a quick nod, and step out from behind Italy, who I could see out of the corner of my eye was smiling, standing in front of my brother, and offering him my hand. He quickly takes it, and stands, not even a second later wrapping me into a hug and calling out "Holy Rome!" _

_I hear at least ten other chairs squeak as they are pushed away from their owners, and not wanting to look at the big group in front of me, I wrap my own arms around my brother, and bury my head in his shoulder. After that, I got bombarded, just like I had expected, by an overly excited Hungary, who suddenly had a nosebleed when she saw me put my arm around Italy's waist when we left later after the bombardment. A very shocked Austria, who just shook my hand, his mouth wide open, then returned to his seat. France who kept throwing apologies at me, as I tried to tell him with no avail "its fine," while all the other countries asked each other "Wait, France actually won something?" Last but not least my brother, who left the room to stop crying from when he burst into tears when hugging, returning to the room, and giving me one of his cocky smiles, and saying "Glad to have you back Bruder," Other countries I knew and didn't knew came over and talked to me, but the one who stuck out in my mind now the most, would probably have to be a micro nation named Sealand. I saw the Ottoman Empire, now going by Turkey, trying to kick one of the younger nations out of the room while I was talking to Romania. I told him that the boy could stay, and unable to take the looks everyone was giving him after I pointed him out, he dropped the boy, then walked away. _

_After ending my conversation with Romania, the boy walked up to me and hugged my leg; he was so small, calling out "Thank you!" He reminded me so much of myself when I was a kid, except having the spunk and happy-go-luckiness I never had. After hearing the boy's story, which I laughed while he called England a jerk, I told him "Work hard, and soon enough, people will acknowledge you as a country," I was happy to see his eyes shine at my words, when I saw Sweden take the boy's hand, and told him the meeting was over and they had to go. We said our goodbyes, and I watched as all the other countries left, smiling as I watched the boy talk to his father, swinging his free arm around as if to emphasize something and his father laughed._

_During that whole month, I watched with happiness that my younger brother Germany, and Italy's brother, South Italy, the name he told everyone now to call him, getting pretty close with each other, almost as close as Italy and I. I got to catch up with my other brother Prussia, and hear about the Berlin Wall, and all the things that have happened the years I've been away. After a few visits, I was happy to see, he stopped thinking he had gone insane and I was only a delusion, despite everyone telling him over and over that he wasn't._

_I was also happy to see that the rest of the countries, old and new, still accepted me, even though it was apparent I wasn't an actual country anymore. Throughout the month I got a couple countries, such as Germany, who I actually started to talk to and was happy to get along with, acknowledge Sealand as a country, even though he said he thought the boy was annoying. After awhile, and getting a few other countries I had ties with to help, I was happy to see they were finally letting the boy on his own free will, walk into the meetings. (1)_

_These people, Poland and Lithuania, my brothers, Italy, all changed me for the better. How tsundere, I think they call it, I use to be before, yet now, I began to happily look around all the people I had with a smile. I was just happy that god decided to give me a second chance._

I pulled myself from my thoughts, and heard Italy ask if I wanted to go to river we use to play by. I shake my head, and he grabs my hand and begins to pull me down the overgrown grass trail towards it. We sit by the river, watching the fish swim past, and suddenly, I remember something that happened here and felt my face glow up in embarrassment, and Italy let out a soft laugh from beside me. (1)

"Hey, Roma? Do you know whatever happened to the brush broom I gave you? Italy asks me, turning his head to look at me, and I look back and give him a smile.

I pull the sword of its holder on my waist and show him its handle telling him "I wasn't able to bring the push broom into battle, so I decided to turn it into a part of my sword...I hope you don't mind...,"

He just smiles and says "No, its fine Ve~!"

I give him a little smile as something else pops into my mind, and I say to him, giving him a smug look "You know, you never gave me those treats you promised?"

I see a tear slide down his cheek as he whispered "I can't actually believe you remember that...Ve~"

I give him the warmest smile I can muster, as my mind turns from playful to serious, and I ask him "Italy...what were you thinking all those years that I had been gone?"

He opens his eyes to look at me, and I still couldn't get over the shade of amber they were, and how they always seemed to put me in a trans-like state. His look is pondering, and he stays like that, quiet and still, for about a whole minute, before telling me " For some reason, no matter how much everyone told me to let you go, I couldn't break the hope you were still alive. To me, when you said 'I love you,' I knew you meant forever, no matter what. Even if you had never came back though, I knew I would never have given up hope, and I would just waited til I was no longer a country and go...where ever we countries go when we no longer exist,"

I smile at him, and he smiles back, and I say "Really? Forever?"

He nods, and just says "Ve~"

I take it as a yes.

* * *

><p>(1) Someone had to eventually recongnize Sealand as a country, THERES NO DENING IT :D<p>

(2) It was in a ChibitaliaX HRE episode and well...THE FOLLOWING IS RATED FOR MATURE AUDIENCE, VIEWER DISCRECTION IS ADVISED!

Author: AWWW! D: ITS THE ENDING! :(

Well time to untie Russia and Germany :D

*Unties*

Germany and Russia: *Scary Aura eluminates from them*

Author: *Is American and cannot read the atmosphere and is grinning like an idiot* :D

Sealand: *Runs off*

Author: See y'all later :D


End file.
